The Unexpected
by DazedAndLazy
Summary: Who was more surprised Sesshomaru or Kagome.


A/N This is my first fanfic. So please don't overly criticize me. I entered this in a Dokuga contest. The theme was bubble.

This is a special time to join Sesshomaru and Kagome. It is their one year anniversary and he wants to make it a night to remember for her. He has been asking her about something's from her time for the last couple of weeks. He just hopes he didn't make her suspicious.

"I'm going on my rounds Kagome." yells Sesshomaru. He then leaves. He really didn't plan on doing his rounds. He got up early and done them before Kagome got up. He walked around looking for something she might like. He doesn't have a clue what he is doing. This love thing was still pretty new to him. He just knew that humans hold this thing called anniversary close to their hearts, even more when it's their first one. At least he got something to go on.

He came upon a field. He looked around and seen that there are many different types of flowers. He really liked the red and white ones. Among the wild flowers he picked some orchids. When he got a bouquet he tides a strand of grass around it.

He started to move on. He had to hurry and finish setting up. He was almost to the river. He had to catch some fish for their supper. He knew this one part of the river that had some delicious wild berries that would go great with the fish.

As he got there he started to wonder what she was doing right at that moment. "I bet she is still in bed……. Lazy butt….." he said with a smirk. "She always has the hardest time getting out of bed." He thought.

While he was thinking all this he heard a splash and it brought him back. He looked around and saw that he was standing in the water. He backed up and set down the flowers and went back in the water to catch the fish. He was very fast. With those claws it made a lot of things go quick. After he was done he headed back home with only one stop to make. He had to set up the spot he wanted to have dinner. He had picked out the perfect spot. He knew she would love it. It was right under a cherry blossom tree, and it set right on a hill top. It was a perfect place to watch the sunset.

He glanced back to the hill as he walked away to make sure he remembered everything. As he approached home he could see Kagome waiting for him. She had a big smile on her face. When got closed she came out to greet him.

"You're back early" she said to him. He glanced at her and said "things were all in place." "Ok…..I was wondering what you might want to do for supper?" she asked. He then replied. "I thought we might go out for a walk before dinner." Kagome looked at him and answered "Sure let me go change."

As they left she wondered if he forgot what day it was. Of course she knew that it didn't mean as much to him as it did to her. As he always said "You humans are over sensitive."

They got so far and he stopped. He turned to her and said "You have to close your eyes and not open till I tell you to." he had a serious look on his face. She did what he said. She knew he meant it.

He led her to the top of the hill. The sun was getting red. The sky was looking like it was on fire. They reached the hill top. And he turns to her and says" You can open your eyes." When she opens her eyes she saw the sun right behind Sesshomaru. With the beautiful orange and red sky behind him it made his gold eyes stand out. He looked down at her he gave her the flowers and said "Happy anniversary Kagome."

They sat and he they dinner under the stars. After they ate he led her to a hot spring. They got in and he put his arms around her and started to feed her the wild berries he picked earlier that day. After each berry he kissed her soft lips. After a few berries he stopped feeding her and started to run his fingers through her silky black hair. He lends over and started to whisper soft and sweet romantic words to her. He moved beside her and went in for a kiss………..that's when it happen…… right behind her…… tiny bubbles started erupt…… Sesshomaru looked behind her and then came to the front. He looked at her and said with a smirk on his face "oh my look at all those pretty bubbles"……..


End file.
